


A Recipe for Meloncholy

by Katie_Flint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (s/r secondary-- their wedding), Community: draco100, F/M, Friendship, Pining, canon marriages still apply, happy-ish ending, leftover emotions, middle aged, no infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Flint/pseuds/Katie_Flint
Summary: Middle-aged and married, they attend a wedding, and consider what might've been...





	

**Author's Note:**

> No infidelity, just two middle aged folks pining over what might've been. I noticed this a bit ago, that quite a few of the things I love about D/G, I also love about S/R (especially aesthetics wise) and I came to conclude it most likely came from their physical similarities. Also, damn idk why Draco needs to be filled with remorse and sorrow in my fics lately. Poor guy! I gotta write him some happiness again soon!

They stood side by side, looking so similar to the bride and groom, one might almost mistake them for an older version of the couple.   
  
“That could have been us,” Draco says under his breath. His tone is relaxed and perhaps a tad bit wistful, but only if you understood the subtle cues to listen for.  
  
Ginny snorts, rather unlike herself these days, but it sounds all too familiar to the man standing next her, “No we wouldn't. You think we could’ve managed the reception, much less the wedding, without our families turning it into a bloodbath?”  
  
“It would've been memorable,” a smile ghosts across his face.  
  
“Maybe,” Ginny shrugs, “but no one was ready for us.”  
  
Draco doesn't say anything because he knows that fact is indisputable. They had once shared an intimacy he’s yet to feel again, but they’d let it go for the sake of everyone around them. It wasn't fair, but Draco had learned to suffer discreetly and, worst of all, so had she.  
  
“I think they're gonna make it though,” Ginny nods to the couple dancing, “They'll get to have what we wanted. Makes it almost worth it, don't you think?”  
  
“Possibly,” Draco nods, thoughtfully, “Mrs. Potter, would you like to join me for a slice of wedding cake?”  
  
“I think that would be lovely,” Ginny grins, “Mr. Malfoy.”  
  
Two friends, who were once secretly much more, share a slice, enjoying for a fleeting moment, what this might've been like.  
  
In the background, Draco’s son, Scorpius, spins his newly wedded wife, Rose Malfoy (née Weasley), across the dance floor. They complement each other well, but more than that, they look at each other the way Draco gazes secretly upon Ginny.   
  
'Yeah, they're gonna make it,' Draco decides fondly, stealing the last bite off their plate.


End file.
